The Monk Cracks Down
by Please Don't Hold Back
Summary: [Alternate Universe] Shuichi gets a new literature teacher that his principal seems attracted too, but is it Shiuchi that's feeling jealous or the principal? [same set up, different plot][YukixShuichi]
1. Monday

**The Monk Cracks Down  
Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gravitation. This includes it's characters, plot ideas, et cetera. I am not making any money off of this fic nor do I take credit for the work of Gravitation so please do not sue.  
WARNING: This fic contains shounen-ai (quite obviously), also known as male x male or boy loving boy.  
RATING: This fic is rated K+ unless otherwise indicated.  
CHAPTERS: This is chapter one of five.  
NOTES: Each chapter represents a day gone by, in case you didn't relize that.  
PAIRINGS: This is a Yuki x Shuichi fic and it will focus on no other pairings.

* * *

**Allow Me To Introduce, For Your Entertainment...  
Monday**

Literature Room

Shuichi sat back in his chair, waiting for the much too old literature teacher to shuffle her way to class. He looked at the time; she was ten minutes late so far. Soon it would be a record. Shuichi wasn't expecting it though; she came scuffling in ten minutes late to class every morning and not a minute before or after.

Shuichi took his mind off the teacher and turned it back onto the paper sitting on his desk. He bit into his pencil eraser, trying to think of something to add to the lines of words appearing on the paper.

"Shuichi," Hiro whispered in the seat next to his best friend, "Those aren't the same lyrics you've been working on for over a week, are they?"

"So what if they are?" Shuichi answered the student in an irritated fashion. He wanted to finish these lyrics, they were driving him crazy.

"Look Shuichi," Hiro tried to explain, "You should really pay attention more. If you fail this class there'll be no graduating and that means another year before our careers as musicians take off."

"Don't worry so much," Shuichi shrugged off, "The old bat doesn't notice anything. I'm doing fine in this class."

"But Shuichi," Hiro whispered, leaning closer to the boy, "Haven't you heard? There's a rumor going around that Miss Parks died in her sleep last night. Everyone's saying the board director's nephew is coming in to be her replacement. Do you understand that? The guy's definitely going to be a real hard ass if his uncle is the school board director."

Shuichi scoffed, trying to concentrate on his lyrics, "Since when have you listened to rumors? That old geezer will never die. Don't worry so much."

Just as Shuichi turned back to his work he saw two people walk in the room out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't long after that the squeals and hurried whisperings of all the girls sitting in the room could be heard by all the classrooms located a hundred meters away.

Shuichi looked up, wanting to know what had caused the unwanted noise that distracted him from his important work of art. As soon as Shuichi saw what he was looking for his mouth dropped open.

In front of the class stood what looked like a foreigner. It was a blonde haired, hazel eyed, smooth and pale-faced male, looking around the room with narrowed eyes.

Shuichi continued his explorations past the face. The man was wearing a dress shirt with no tie and black, ironed pants. The top two buttons of the shirt were undone, revealing his smooth, pale skin underneath. Shuichi couldn't really see much through the man's clothing, but what he did see he savored. The man was_ very_ good looking, to say the least. Shuichi couldn't blame the girls for going frantic, though he did wish they'd stop.

"May I have your attention class?" the female principal yelled over the class that was making quite a bit of noise at this point. "This is Yuki-Sensei," she explained, pointing at the strange young man everyone already had their eyes fixated on, "He'll be your new literature teacher until we can find someone else to fill the job."

"Where's Miss Parks?" called an undefined student in the middle of the desks. Apparently this kid hadn't heard the news. Either that or he just didn't believe it.

The principal looked down, waiting a few moments after the class quieted down again to begin explaining. "Miss Parks was found passed away this morning," she said in a quiet voice, "We plan on holding a memorial service on Thursday."

Shuichi rolled his eyes. It was Monday today and he knew that within four days the entire school would be too drowned in homework and the latest gossip to even remember Miss Parker once taught literature in this classroom.

"But please," the principal continued. Shuichi stopped his train of thought when he realized the woman was still talking. "Let's all welcome Yuki-Sensei today. Mr. Yuki is a renowned writer in the United States of America, so we are all very lucky to have him here with us for a couple of weeks."

Shuichi could have sworn he saw the new teacher shoot the principal a look. His mouth almost fell open at the very idea of it. No one in the school had ever looked at the principal with anything but well masked emotions hidden behind a wall respect.

Principal Vicine was in her early thirties and very pretty to anyone who had never had an actual conversation with her, though to anyone who was unfortunate enough to have talked to her she was anything but. She was way too strict, giving detentions to even people with undone shoelaces. She was blunt in her actions, never the type of woman to beat around the bush. If you were fat she would call you fat, and she did. Not only was she blunt, she was critical too. Shuichi couldn't remember how many times she had caught him writing lyrics and had gone out of her way to make sure every person within hearing distance knew how crappy they were.

"Well Yuki-Sensei," Principal Vicine was saying with a well-placed smile on her face, "I'll just leave the class to you, shall I?"

"If you want any work done, I'd suggest it," Yuki replied with an unwavering gaze.

The principal visibly tensed for a moment before she broke into a smile. "Of course, always one to get down to business, that's what I like about you. Well," she said, making her way out the door, "I'll just check in on you later then, shall I?"

Yuki gave out a giant sighed and relaxed his shoulders, glad that the principal had finally left him alone. She had been flirting with him during the entire tour of the school and he was getting damn tired of it.

"Is something wrong, Yuki-Sensei?" a girl asked. Yuki had no idea which one.

Yuki mentally groaned when he looked around the room. Jesus in Heaven, he despised Japan. Everyone was wearing the same uniform even though this was a public school and everyone had the same color of hair.

Yuki mentally groaned a second time. He hated not having something to identify people with, he was bad with faces and it normally helped when he thought of their hair color. In Japan everyone had the same black hair, so here his tactic wouldn't work.

Yuki halted his continuing gaze over the room when he stopped over a pink head. Well, this was certainly something new. At least this one would be easy to remember.

"Are you really a renowned writer, Yuki-Sensei?" an unidentified girl interrupted his thoughts.

"That's what my editor keeps telling me," Yuki answered, hoping to give her an evil enough glare that the rest of the class stopped asking stupid questions.

"Are you really going to only be here a couple weeks?" another female voice asked in much the same fashion as the one before.

Yuki gave a grunt and mentally yelled at his plan for not working. "A few weeks?" he asked, "Believe me, Kiddies, I'm leaving this God forsaken country by the end of the week. You can bet all your lunch money on that."

Later On

"What's up?" Yuki interrupted his lesson to ask, using American slang and bringing his face so close to the pink haired student their foreheads were millimeters from touching.

"Huh?" asked a startled Shuichi, raising his head up so fast his head hit with Yuki's.

"Ow!" Shuichi said immediately afterwards while Yuki just hissed because of the slight pain.

"I'd appreciate it if you would follow the lesson," Yuki said to the student, glaring at him through his hazel eyes. "Unless you think that what you're doing is more important," he offered as an after thought.

"It is more important," said Shuichi bravely. Though in his case, as both Hiro and the rest of the class knew, Shuichi's bravery was more than likely just stupidity.

"Fine then," Yuki offered, "By all means, please tell us what is so important."

"My lyrics," Shuichi answered, handing them to the teacher.

Yuki read them, narrowing his eyes even more in distaste. "These are supposed to be lyrics?" he asked in a quiet voice to only Shuichi, "This is complete crap. These lyrics have no depth. My five year old nephew could write better than this."

Shuichi was motionless, completely shocked into silence. Sure people had told him his lyrics needed improvement, hell, the principal shouted it almost everyday. There was something about her criticism that didn't cut him like Yuki's had, however. The principal had made fun of his lyrics simply as a way of showing off her power. Yuki, on the other hand, had told him quietly, as if he didn't want to embarrass him, as if writing his lyrics was enough punishment for someone to endure for the day.

Shuichi stared at the man as he went back to his lesson, not really paying attention to what he was saying. Shuichi was angry…not too mention hurt. He just had to make these lyrics perfect and prove this man wrong.

Lunch

"He's a stuck up, worthless, old fart who wouldn't know good writing if it came up and bit him on the ass," Shuichi complained about his new literature teacher, taking a seat across from Hiro and setting his lunch tray down.

"You're just sore because the dude didn't like the lyrics you were writing," Hiro assumed.

"That's not true at all!" Shuichi burst out while taking in a spoon full of the green slop that was on his tray, causing it to spray all over his best friend's face.

"Watch it, will you Shuichi?" Hiro asked, grabbing a napkin sitting on the side of his tray, "I kind of like this face and there's no telling how acidic this food may be."

"Sorry Hiro," Shuichi apologized, smiling across the table at his friend, "But what else do you expect when you're over there dissing my lyrics?"

"I was not," Hiro contradicted, "What are you talking about? All I said was that Yuki-Sensei didn't like your writing. I never said I didn't like it."

"Oh, so that really happened, huh?" Shuichi asked, looking down at his mystery meal. He had been hoping that the experience was just some kind of weird dream he had gotten when he had fallen asleep during the literature class.

"What?" Hiro laughed, "You think it was a dream, or something?"

Shuichi blushed. Not wanting to give his friend a straight and concrete answer he simply shoveled the food on his tray into his mouth.

"You did?" Hiro asked, immediately jumping to the conclusion that Shuichi hadn't wanted him to jump to. Hiro almost fell out of his chair he was laughing so hard, "I can't believe you! Hoping you had a dream about Yuki-Sensei! How naughty of you Shuichi-Chan!"

Shuichi gagged upon hearing Hiro's little joke. He retched over to his left, spitting out all the now spit drenched goo all over the one and only Yuki.

"Yuki!" Shuichi cried after realizing what he had done. He was so surprised at the teacher's appearance he forgot to add 'sensei' to the end of his name.

Yuki just glared, clearly disgusted at the turn of events.

"N-nice to see you outside of class, Sensei," Hiro put in, trying to lighten the mood and perhaps lighten his friend's term in detention.

Yuki glared at the person sitting across from Shuichi, not quite remembering him. Fortunately he was saved from having to say anything by the principal storming over.

"Shuichi Shindou!" she cried, fast-walking over to the group, "Just what have you done?"

Shuichi immediately stood up, getting ready to bow and apologize to the teacher.

"You think you can talk your way out of this one?" the principal asked him, "You're going to my office right now." She added more kindly, "Please, follow me, Yuki-Sensei."

Principal's Office

"Have a seat, Shuichi, while I help Mr. Yuki clean himself up," the principal commanded.

"Yes, Ma'am," Shuichi replied back, quickly sitting down in one of the seats across from the principal's desk and trying his best not to make any noise.

"If you would just follow me to the bathroom," the principal asked, turning to Yuki, "I can help you. We'll definitely need to change your shirt…pants too, it looks like."

Yuki stared at her, recognizing her as a fan girl. She was eyeing him like a wolf in heat during mating season. He would die before he let her she him without his _shirt_ on, let alone without _pants_. "Wouldn't it be better if Shuichi-San helped me clean up?" he asked her, putting on a smile, "It is his fault, after all. He should be the one to clean it up."

"Oh," Principal Vicine answered, knowing that Yuki had a sensible point, though reluctant to admit it, "I guess so, yes. All right, Shuichi, please help Yuki-San to the bathroom and help him clean up. Meanwhile I'll look for something you can where."

"Don't bother," Yuki responded, still maintaining his plastered on smile, "I can have someone drop off some clothes for me here. In the meantime I can just wear some extra gym clothes laying around."

Principal Vicine smiled, trying her hardest to seem caring, "Of course. I'll bring over the gym clothes as soon as I can."

"Don't worry," Yuki replied, "The gym's on the way and it's not as if a few more seconds in these clothes will kill me."

With all of the principal's excuses to see him naked successfully kicked to the curb Yuki grabbed Shuichi's hand and triumphantly walked toward the gym.

Bathroom

Shuichi stared as Yuki removed his shirt and dumped it in the sink. If Yuki was pretty with a shirt on he was hot without one. He had well toned muscles, something you couldn't tell with the shirt. He was also hairless, something Shuichi hadn't expected from an American.

"Is there a reason you're staring?" Yuki asked turning to Shuichi and smirking a bit at Shuichi's clear embarrassment.

"Uh…well…" Shuichi tried to explain, not finding a plausible reason why he might have been staring at his teacher. "I…uh…wanted to ask you if you need any help…with the stain," Shuichi made up after a great deal of struggle.

Yuki snorted, "Don't flatter yourself, Kid. The only reason I made you come along was so I had an excused not to have to be with that horny dyke any longer than was necessary."

Shuichi was confused for several longer-than-normal seconds. " '…Horny dyke…'?" he asked, "Are you talking about the principal?"

"Whom else would I be talking about?" Yuki complained, "That chick's worse than my normal fan girls back in the states."

"The principal?" Shuichi asked again, greatly doubting that his high school principal had the abilities to be a sex fiend.

"Yes, you idiot, the principal," Yuki answered, rubbing his temples and grabbing a gym shirt he had stolen from the pile of them in the coach's office.

"I have a hard time believing you turned my principal into a sex fiend," Shuichi said laughing, voicing his exact thoughts.

"Well believe it," Yuki demanded, now pulling out of his pants since his new shirt was in place.

Shuichi's eyes widened and his face turned a bright red. Without another thought he spun around and faced one of the other bathroom walls.

Yuki was far from not noticing. "What? Are you gay you something? That'd be just perfect. Instead of a horny female that wants to have sex with me watching me undress I choose a horny male in her place."

"I'm not gay!" Shuichi denied, turning back around to see Yuki in nothing but boxers and the shirt from the gym. His face lit up in bright red.

Yuki smirked. "If I can get what I'm told used to be a strict and conservative woman horny than I can definitely get some loser like you horny too," Yuki challenged himself.

"I dare you to try it!" Shuichi threatened, not full thinking about what it meant.

"No thanks Kid," Yuki declined; pulling on sweat pants, "I'm not too into guys."

Shuichi was shocked into speechlessness. "W-wait…" he finally managed to say to a retreating Yuki.

"Don't worry, Brat," Yuki assured tiredly, "I'll get you off the hook with your principal, so just go back to class, okay?"

"Th-that wasn't what I was going to say," Shuichi complained. To be completely truthful that was exactly what Shuichi was going to say, but he hated the fact the blond thought he knew him so well.

"Tell me tomorrow," Yuki suggested, walking out the door, "I'm going home."

Shuichi watched the spot where Yuki once was in silence. Only when he realized he was ten minutes late to class did he come back into reality and dash out of the bathroom.

* * *

Wow...pretty long chapter when you compare it to the others I've been doing so far. I'm pretty proud of myself for it. 

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Whether you liked it or whether you hated it or whether you were totally indifferent to it, or whether it confused you I still want a review from you.


	2. Tuesday

**The Monk Cracks Down  
Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gravitation. This includes it's characters, plot ideas, et cetera. I am not making any money off of this fic nor to I take credit for the work of Gravitation so please do not sue.  
WARNING: This fic contains shounen-ai (quite obviously), also known as male x male or boy loving boy.  
RATING: This fic is rated K+ unless otherwise indicated.  
CHAPTERS: This is chapter two of five.  
NOTES: Each chapter represents a day gone by, in case you didn't relize that.  
PAIRINGS: This is a Yuki x Shuichi fic and it will focus on no other pairings.

* * *

**Now Presenting the Secondary Characters...  
Tuesday**

Literature Room

"Hey, did you read that book Yuki-Sensei assigned us?" Shuichi heard someone ask to the desk beside him.

"Yeah," Hiro said simply, looking back at a magazine he was reading before the kid interrupted him.

"Well, uh," the kid began, "What's it about?"

"Is it our problem you didn't read?" Shuichi said in an angry voice, hoping to scare the kid off. It worked. "So what were we supposed to read?" Shuichi asked his friend after the kid was out of sight.

Hiro sighed and handed Shuichi three sheets of paper. "Here," he said, smiling slightly at the predictableness of his friend, "I made notes while I read. Hurry up and finish before he comes in, we're supposed to be having a quiz."

Fifteen minutes after the late bell rung Yuki still wasn't in the classroom. Shuichi barely noticed because he was too busy reading the notes, but Hiro sure did, and it was making him worried.

"Shuichi," Hiro whispered to his friend, "Yuki-Sensei still isn't here and he's fifteen minutes late."

"I don't have time for that right now Hiro!" Shuichi complained, waving the notes under the other boy's nose, "I've gotta study."

"Okay," Hiro said, thinking up a deal Shuichi would accept no matter what, "If you go find Yuki-Sensei I'll switch answer sheets with you."

"DEAL!" Shuichi screamed, causing the once loud room to quiet down when they heard the outburst. Before they even attempted to look in Shuichi's direction he was already out of the room, rushing down the halls in search for his missing teacher.

Teacher's Lounge

"Yes, I know," Yuki was saying to the person on the other side of his extension. Yuki sighed, "I wasn't aware…. I was trying to-…. Tohma doesn't listen to reason-…yes, of course…I understand…I'll keep that in mind…yes…n-"

"Yuki!" Shuichi exclaimed busting in through the door to the now empty teacher's lounge (save for Yuki) and pouncing on his teacher.

"Get the hell off me, Brat!" Yuki called out in disgust, "Do you treat all your teachers like this?"

Sitting on Yuki's lap Shuichi could now hear the other side to the conversation.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Eiri," the bodiless voice said, "Why do you refuse to at least try teaching?"

"Because I hate it, that's why," Yuki replied, completely ignoring the child sitting on his lap now. "I have more important things to do than baby sit all day," he complained.

"But don't you realize that it's so much more stable than your job as a writer?" the voice asked.

"Don't you realize I don't care about stability? I'm fine as I am. Give it up, Old Man," Yuki answered back.

"Yuki," Shuichi whispered, tugging at the teacher's shirt, "class started twenty minutes ago. Everyone's wondering where you are."

"Would you get off of me already?" Yuki snapped at his student. He abruptly stood up, causing Shuichi to fall onto the floor. "Are you on me?" Yuki spoke into the phone once more, "Then I wasn't talking to you…this stupid kid with pink hair…no, it's a guy…don't spout nonsense…I've got to go…uh-huh…yeah, that's fine…I'm hanging up now."

Shuichi watched as his teacher put the phone that still had a voice screaming through it back into the cradle that stood vertical on the wall. "Who was that?"

"My father," Yuki answered, "He thinks I'm gay now, thanks to you."

"What?" Shuichi asked in shock, "Why would he think that? I'm not gay!"

Yuki shut his eyes, trying to chase off an oncoming headache. "I think the fact that you were sitting on my lap was a subtle hint," Yuki replied sarcastically. "Are you worried about my old man?" he asked when he reached the door and noticed Shuichi wasn't following behind, "Don't. That bastard can't do anything to you and he doesn't know anyone that can."

Shuichi came back to life when he heard the bang of the door. Looking around he realized that Yuki was no longer in the room and had left him there. He sped off in hopes of catching up to him before he reached the classroom.

Literature Class

"You're late," Yuki complained when Shuichi reached the room just ten seconds after the blonde haired man.

"What?" Shuichi asked, breathing heavily from his sprint from the teacher's lounge. "I-I was with you in the teacher's lounge though."

"And do you have a note?" Yuki asked, turning his back on the boy and grabbing up a stack of papers from his desk.

"N-no," Shuichi answered, getting more and more worried about getting a tardy slip. He had been tardy so much the principal was starting to threaten to expel him.

Yuki rolled his eyes, smirking a little as he started to pass out the stack of papers. "Are you taking your test or not?" Yuki asked, "I'll be happy to give you a zero if you decide this test is above you."

Shuichi blinked a few times when he realized the teacher was talking to him. "I'm taking the test," he finally replied, running over and plopping into his seat.

"Read the instructions and bring it up to my desk when you're done," Yuki commanded in a bored voice, "If you so much as utter a sound you'll get a zero and anyone who bothers me about stupid questions about the test will get a detention."

Shuichi watched his teacher as all the other students put their pencils to paper. Yuki was crashing his fingers into the keyboard attached to the computer. Shuichi looked up at his intense face, envying it and admiring it. He watched Yuki's fingers fly through the keys in a rhythmic, unending fashion. The noise they were making was almost musical, a lullaby of sorts. It was enough to put Shuichi to sleep…and it did.

"Shuichi," Yuki whispered, "You're going to have to give me your test. The period's over."

"Urh," Shuichi mumbled, wiping the spit from his mouth and lifting up his head.

"Thank you," Yuki smiled, stealing Shuichi's test paper.

"Wait!" Shuichi cried, shocked at the teacher for stealing his paper, "I wasn't done yet!"

"Unfortunately everyone else is," Yuki replied, eyeing the blank piece of paper that should have been filled to the brim in pencil marks, "Try not to sleep through the class period next time. Sound like a good idea to you?"

Lunch

"I really bombed that test," Shuichi complained, watching his food sitting on his tray, "and Yuki-Sensei knows it too, so he won't accept your paper for mine."

Hiro sighed, "Why don't you ask Sensei for some extra credit or something? He seems to like you enough, he might give you some."

Shuichi groaned, "I don't have time for extra credit! I'm too busy writing and composing lyrics. There just isn't ever enough time to get everything done! Don't forget that I'm trying to conquer my dreams. That takes up a lot of attention."

"But Shuichi," Hiro tried to explain to the boy who was once again sitting across from him, "At the rate you're going there's no way you can graduate by spring. You're going to have to put a little extra work and attention in school or they'll be no dream to conquer."

"But Hiro, it's just…" Shuichi started to complain before he thought better of it. He could see Yuki walking towards their table and soon he would be within hearing distance.

"Yuki-Sensei!" screamed a student of the female origin, "I heard your birthday was tomorrow, is that true?"

Yuki tweaked his brow, searching the girl for a few moments before he said, "No, it's not. You need to start getting more reliable information."

"But…" the girl started to say until she noticed that Yuki was no longer there to listen.

"You think it's really his birthday?" Shuichi asked his friend after Yuki had walked away and was once again out of hearing distance.

"Even if it is it doesn't look like he's willing to tell anyone," Hiro answered, "He probably just wants to keep to himself. Why do you care anyway?"

"I just thought it'd be nice if a got him a present or something," Shuichi explained, shrugging.

"Well good luck finding out," Hiro replied, also shrugging, "I think you'd have to stalk to him to be able to say anything for sure about that guy."

Outside Yuki's Apartment

Shuichi stood in front of the entrance to Yuki's apartment. After coming all this way and going through all the trouble he was starting to chicken out.

What trouble, you ask? In order for Shuichi to know for sure where his teacher lived he had distracted the principal and snuck into her office to look for his address. If that wasn't bad enough the bus to get where he was now was overcrowded and someone had kept making grabs at his ass.

"Are you moving anytime soon?" asked a voice coming from behind where the boy stood.

Shuichi turned around to find himself staring at an exact replica of his teacher, save for the darker hair and eyes. The man had a bag slung over his shoulder and was giving him a very Yuki-ish glare.

"Are you related to Yuki?" Shuichi asked dumbly, his mouth open a bit more than normal.

"It would stand to reason that I am, since I look exactly like him," the man said in a pissed off tone of voice, "Now are you going to move for me or not?"

"Oh right," Shuichi said, remembering what the man had asked of him before and stepping away from the door, "Go right ahead."

"Are you going too?" the man asked him after he was on the other side of the door and officially in the apartement complex, "You're here for his birthday, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Shuichi beamed, "Is it really all that obvious?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Come on," he breathed out, "But I wouldn't be expecting the most fun sort of party space. Then again, I'm sure my brother has already told you all about our birthday bashes."

Yuki's Apartment 

If Yuki saw his student in his apartment he made no mention of it. "Hey Tatsuha," was all he uttered before going out of the living room and slipping into some other room.

"Is Dad here yet?" Tatsuha asked Yuki, raising his voice so that it reached his brother through the walls.

"No," Yuki said, bringing out two beers, "No Mika or Tohma either. If this keeps up I might just finally have a good birthday."

"Yeah," Tatsuha scoffed, "Good luck with that, Bro."

"Mm-hm," Yuki responded, downing his can of beer in one great gulp.

"You're going to get hammered if you keep that up," Tatsuha warned as Yuki was already working on emptying the second can.

"That's kind of the intention," Yuki explained, setting down the two now empty beers on the coffee table, "I'll need to be to survive this."

"Heh, good point," Tatsuha accepted.

"Eiri," said a girl, opening up the front door and welcoming herself into Yuki's home, "Tohma wants to talk to you outside."

Yuki groaned and rolled his eyes, but walked out through his front door to meet with Tohma anyway.

"So who's the kid?" the girl asked Tatsuha, pointing over to Shuichi.

"I don't know," Tatsuha shrugged, "I just found him outside and he seemed to know who Eiri was so I brought him up."

"And Eiri didn't get mad?" the girl asked, "That's strange."

"Eiri? Is that Yuki's first name?" Shuichi asked. Quickly afterwards he put his hand to his mouth, realizing that he had just given away the fact that he didn't know Yuki very well.

"Great job, Tatsuha," the woman said, "You just let a complete stranger enter the great house of Eiri."

"I'm not a complete stranger!" Shuichi argued, "I'm one of his students."

"Oh, that's even better," the woman replied sarcastically, "I hope you're proud of yourself, Tatsuha. You just let in one of Eiri's pet peeves."

Tatsuha shrugged, "He didn't seem that mad when he saw him come in with me. Besides he's going to have too much to worry about. He won't even give the kid a second thought."

"I guess that's true," the woman accepted.

"The old man's not coming," Yuki said, coming into the living room from the outside with a stranger one step behind him.

"Why did you have to tell him that in secret?" the woman asked the stranger, "And why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," the stranger answered, "He would have known something was up right away because of your I-know-something-you-don't attitude and he would've been suspicious."

The woman just snorted and faced away from the man, ignoring him as best she could.

"So who's the kid?" the man asked, pointing to Shuichi.

Yuki sighed, leaving the living room through another door, "Shuichi meet the annoyances and vice versa."

"Hi Shuichi, I'm Tohma," the man said, extending his hand, "I'm Eiri's brother-in-law."

"I'm Mika, Eiri's older sister," Mika said, following Yuki through the door.

"I'm Tatsuha, Eiri's younger brother," Tatsuha said, trying to get any last drops out of Yuki's already discarded beer cans.

"You're lucky," Tohma said, "It appears as if you won't have to meet Eiri's father tonight."

"Is he really that bad?" Shuichi asked, not believing someone could be as bad as everyone was making him out to be.

"Definitely," Tatsuha piped in, "He's a bit of a control freak, especially towards Eiri since he's the eldest son."

"Sounds kind of old fashioned," Shuichi said, "So what's he do for a living?"

"Monk," Tatsuha answered, still trying to get the last few drops out of the beer can.

Shuichi's eyes almost bugged out. "Yuki is supposed to run a temple?" he asked, "Is he really going to do that?"

"No," Tohma interrupted, "and therein lies the problem. He was in America for so long and finally came back, so you can expect his father will put up at least one fight. That's why Eiri wants to leave this country as fast as possible."

"He will too," Tatsuha said, continuing where Tohma left off, "He's planning on going back by next week unless someone can stop him."


	3. Wednesday

**The Monk Cracks Down  
Chapter Three **

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gravitation. This includes it's characters, plot ideas, et cetera. I am not making any money off of this fic nor to I take credit for the work of Gravitation so please do not sue.  
WARNING: This fic contains shounen-ai (quite obviously), also known as male x male or boy loving boy.  
RATING: This fic is rated K+ unless otherwise indicated.  
CHAPTERS: This is chapter three of five.  
NOTES: Each chapter represents a day gone by, in case you didn't realize that.  
PAIRINGS: This is a Yuki x Shuichi fic and it will focus on no other pairings.

* * *

**A Man With A Gun  
Wednesday **

Literature Room 

"Good morning, Yuki-Sensei!" Shuichi greeted happily to Yuki. He was so happy to actually be coming into class on time he almost had an orgasm from rubbing Yuki's face in it.

"Please Shuichi," Yuki answered back with a smile on his face, "You've seen me naked, met my family, and slept over at my house. I think that's reason enough to start just calling me Yuki."

Shuichi turned red, his smugness disappearing as he took his seat under the eyes of what seemed like the entire female population of the world.

He did sleep over at Yuki's house, last night in fact. It was an accident though. He had woken up at six o'clock a.m. to realize he had passed out.

And then of course Shuichi had seen him naked while he was trying to help him clean up after he had halfway barfed on him.

Of course there was Yuki's family he had met yesterday as well. That one was obvious.

They didn't sound so bad when you thought about how they happened, but putting them all together with no explanation and forming a single statement made it sound like he was having sex with the teacher. Which was wrong on quite a few levels. Not only were they student and teacher, they were both males. As if that wasn't enough Shuichi was seventeen, still underage, while Yuki was in his early twenties.

"What'd you do?" Hiro asked the pink haired boy suspiciously, "I hope nothing stupid."

Shuichi gave a silent laugh, lacing his fingers on the back of his head and slightly tilting back. "Come on, Hiro," Shuichi mock-pleaded, "Have a little faith in me, will ya?"

"I'm sorry Shu," Hiro said, "but the only thing I can think about is you doing stupid stuff last night. Did you find out if it was his birthday?"

"Yeah," Shuichi replied proudly, "I hung out at his apartment with his siblings. It was amazing Hiro! You wouldn't believe! I found out that Yuki's brother-in-law is-"

"Already telling people about our night together?" Yuki asked, coming up behind the whispering couple, "Unfortunately I have the displeasure to inform you that if you don't save it for anywhere besides my class I'll have to give you both detentions."

"Come on, Yuki!" Shuichi complained, "That's not fair!"

Yuki ran a hand through his hair, purposefully messing it up more. "It's not exactly my decision," he whispered to the boy, "I've got a principal watching me during this class."

That was when both Shuichi and Hiro noticed that Principal Vicine had been sitting in an empty chair. She was glaring at all three of them with narrowed eyes at this point.

"So to reiterate-" Yuki started to say.

"To re-uter-what?" Shuichi asked, his brows drawn together as he tried to remember what that word meant.

Yuki glared at his student before he continued. "To sum up, review, recap, summarize, reiterate…got it?" Yuki asked him, his eyes cold as if daring him to say 'no'.

Shuichi nodded his head. He understood now and even if he didn't Yuki's eyes said there was no room for discussion.

"Good," Yuki said before finishing his main thought, "To reiterate, if you so much as make one sound I'll make sure to kill you before I leave for America. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir," both Shuichi and Hiro said. There was no opportunity for doubt, Yuki meant that threat, and they both knew it.

"Now class," Yuki said, this time in a loud and commanding voice, "what did you learn yesterday?"

Shuichi almost immediately tuned out, glancing at the principal through the use of his peripheral vision. She kept staring at Yuki with a dreamy look on her face, not writing down a single thing.

Shuichi was a little jealous. Yuki was doing to the principal what Shuichi wanted to do to millions of fans when he became a musician.

End Of Class

"Shuichi-San, I need to speak to you," Yuki said above the clattering of chairs and feet across the classroom floor.

" 'Kay," Shuichi agreed, shooing Hiro off before he approached the desk. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry, but this is a rather personal meeting," Yuki said, looking at the principal that was still sitting in the back of the room.

"Anything you need to talk to Shuichi about you can say in front of me," Principal Vicine replied in a somewhat threatening manner.

Yuki just sighed, turning back to Shuichi. "Alright, then Shuichi," he said, "So I'm only going to be a teacher around here for a couple more days and I heard you were already eighteen so I was thinking we might have some fun after I get replaced. What do you think?"

Shuichi blinked a couple times, not quite believing that Yuki would be saying this. Obviously he just had to be some kind of robot.

"So? What's your answer?" Yuki asked leaning in so his forehead touched with Shuichi's. Then he whispered, "Play along or I'll make you regret it."

Shuichi smiled a small smile inside. That threat made everything seem a lot more realistic than it was previously. "That sounds really good, Yuki," Shuichi answered, a smile creeping onto his lips.

"I'm ashamed of you, Yuki-San! That's against school policy! You can't just flirt with one of your students!" the principal exclaimed, leaping from her seat.

"Flirt? I wasn't flirting, Miss Vicine, I think you may have misinterpreted something," Yuki replied back innocently.

"What's their to misinterpret?" the woman shrieked, "You were just talking about 'having some fun,' meaning sex, meaning it's against school policy!"

"I was talking about going bowling," Yuki said slowly, as if he was talking to a child. "They have this new deal and if you're eighteen or over you get a free game so I thought we might go on over and bowl a game to celebrate my loss of a teaching job," he continued, "Get your head out of the gutter, will you?"

The principal stood there stunned a few minutes before she rushed briskly out of the room, giving Yuki and Shuichi their over due privacy.

"So," Shuichi began once Principal Vicine had shut the door behind her, "What did you need?"

"You're failing," Yuki said, bending down in order to open up a drawer in his desk.

"What?" Shuichi asked, "I was getting an 'A' before you came along! This is clearly a conspiracy!"

"The only reason you were getting an 'A' is because your old teacher was senile," Yuki accused, "You should just be glad I decided to ignore the fact that you took two tests yesterday and Hiro-San didn't take any."

"Oh, yeah," Shuichi said, resting his eyes on his shoes, "There's a funny story about that. You see…"

"I see…" Yuki finished for him, "…that you and Hiro were planning to switch test papers and cheat. Unfortunately you fell asleep, thus ruining the perfectly laid plan."

"You don't have to make it sound all that bad," Shuichi complained, "I just didn't know we were supposed to read. I was studying until I had to go off and find you."

"And just why were you going after me?" Yuki asked, "I knew what time it was."

"You didn't know what time it was enough to be on time!" Shuichi shouted.

"I had to finish up with my father," Yuki explained, "He's kind of a demanding person."

"So you just give up your responsibilities because of your father's call?" Shuichi asked, "What are you? Some sort of 'daddy's boy'?"

"Like you're always on time," Yuki replied, narrowing his eyes and glaring at the boy, "You've been late all the time. What about that? You hypocrite."

"I-I'm sorry," said a girl at the door, convinced she was hearing a couple arguing and reddening in the face because of it, "I didn't mean to walk in on your lover's quarrel."

"Well then get the hell out of here, you idiot," Yuki screamed at her, "This is kind of a private moment."

"Yuki," Shuichi said before the girl had fully run off, "We'll get into a lot of trouble if the school thinks we're dating."

"Oh yeah?" Yuki said, smiling evilly as he watched the girl go, "Then it might not have been the best idea to call me 'Yuki' instead of 'Sensei' while she was still in hearing distance."

Shuichi cringed, mentally scolding himself. "It was an accident?" Shuichi asked Yuki, hoping for acceptance.

"I'm sure," Yuki accepted sarcastically, sitting down in the seat behind his desk. "But on to more important business," he began, "Just what do you plan to do about your grotesque grades in my class?"

"Beg you to change them?" Shuichi guessed with a pleading look in his eyes.

Yuki pressed his thumb and forefinger against the bridge of his nose to ward off his headache and inhaled the cigarette smell that lingered on his hands. He would have given anything for just a small hit at that moment. "Guess again," Yuki demanded.

"Try harder?" Shuichi asked, being more serious in his answering since he had seen Yuki's irritation.

"Very good," Yuki congratulated sarcastically, "But the more important question now is will you do it?"

"Yes?" Shuichi asked, thinking that was the right answer.

Yuki rolled his eyes, getting annoyed at Shuichi indecisiveness, "Just get the hell out of here Kid," he dismissed, "You're giving me a headache."

Pizza Place After School 

"I think he hates me now, Hiro," Shuichi guessed, talking about the very handsome literature teacher Yuki.

"What'd he do to convince you of that, Shu?" Hiro asked, having no idea who his friend was talking about.

"He called me a kid and told me to get the hell out of his classroom. He said that I give him a headache," Shuichi explained, "Why else would he say that unless he hated me?"

"Maybe you were just giving him a headache," Hiro mused, now realizing they were talking about Yuki. Who else would it be? "I heard he doesn't sleep a lot since he's still trying to write his book on the same deadline as before on top of all the teaching work he has to do. He could easily have a headache from lack of sleep"

"Here's your pizza," a waitress interrupted, setting down a large pizza with extra cheese, pineapples, sausage, and tomatoes on it.

"Thanks," Hiro replied helping himself to a piece even before the waitress left. Shuichi quickly followed suit.

"I'm not sure," Shuichi said, turning back to their conversation, "I seemed really mad." He took a bite of pizza while waiting for Hiro to swallow and respond.

"Well," Hiro said through the pizza in his mouth. He swallowed before continuing, "You'll never know unless you ask, right?"

"How can I ask him a question like that?" Shuichi asked, not bothering to swallow the pizza in his mouth like Hiro had. "He'd probably get even madder."

"I'm sure he won't," Hiro assured his friend, lifting his pizza up to take another bite.

"But I'm worried," Shuichi said, looking at the ground.

Hiro lowered his pizza without taking the bite he had promised himself. "What happened to you?" Hiro asked, "Since when have you been worried about anything? Just go for it."

"I guess you're right, Hiro," Shuichi admitted before taking on a mouthful of pizza.

"On an up note, I got us a gig," Hiro announced proudly.

"What?" Shuichi asked, flinging himself across the table to hug his friend. "How? When? Where?"

"Relax Shuichi," Hiro laughed, "My brother got it for us actually. He was talking to one of the producers running a casting he was going to. It just so happens the guy's brother owns the club ASK is playing at and their backers can't make it. Dear Old Brother thought of us right away and bang, we're on our way."

"When? Where?" Shuichi asked again, leaving out the question that had already been answered.

"It's at the Ritz," Hiro answered, "On Friday night. Can you make it?"

"Are you thinking clearly?" Shuichi yelled at his friend, "World War Four couldn't stop me from coming."

Hiro rolled his eyes, deciding to just ignore Shuichi's last comment. He didn't want to waste time explaining to his best friend that there had only been two world wars, not three.

Yuki's Apartment

Yuki came out of his study looking very tired. It was only around eleven o'clock at night but he had stayed up the entire previous night trying to write his book. He blinked his eyes a few times trying to refocus them as he slid a cigarette into his mouth.

Knock Knock Knock

Yuki turned to look behind him towards the noise coming from his door. The noise was a lot louder than a fist knocking on wood. It sounded more like some kind of heavy metal thing being hammered against his poor door.

Knock Knock Knock

The noise came again, this time moving the door slightly away from its post. Yuki cringed in pain, his poor, poor door.

"I'm coming," Yuki called, afraid they would attempt to knock one more time and finally break the door down.

When Yuki finally opened the door he was met with a strange and somewhat terrifying sight.

On the other side of the doorway stood a man pointing a gun right at him. He had long blond hair tied up in a ponytail in his head. His eyes were narrowed and he wore a very straight face. He was plainly an American.

Yuki looked past his face. The man had guns and bullets strapped to every inch of him. He was wearing a black shirt that was tucked into his camouflaged pants. It looked very much like he was planning to go hunting. Yeah, 'Eiri hunting' maybe.

"It's too late to be accepting visitors," Yuki said taking a drag on his cigarette and trying to appear calm. It was working.

More importantly, it was ticking the gunman off. "I think you can make an exception for me, can't you?" he asked menacingly.

Yuki took yet another hit, savoring the taste while he waited to speak again. The smoke stung the back of his throat and tongue. He blew it out slowly through his nose, smiling to himself slightly as he felt the tingling in his nostrils. He purposefully blew his second hand smoke toward the stranger before talking very slowly and in an off-handed voice, "That depends on what you're here for."

The other man did nothing to indicate he noticed the smoke except to narrow his eyes more. "I came for you," the man explained in a monotone, trying to be as nonchalant as Yuki was appearing.

Yuki walked off to an ashtray, putting out his cigarette. "I'm not sure I completely understand your statement," he said with his eyes half shut.

"Eiri Yuki," the visitor said authoritatively, pointing his gun at the smoker, "you are to come with me immediately, by force if necessary."

* * *

The End. 

No, I'm just kidding, I wouldn't do that to you.

Yuki's been kidnapped, what'll we ever do?  
Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!

Check it out, I updated early! I was sick all weekend so I had plenty of time to write this chapter, so count yourselves lucky I was feeling like shit.

REVIEW TO MAKE ME HAPPY!

Umm...I kind of want my next chapter to go up on Halloween, but that won't be happening. Sorry. More realistically it'll probably be up the 3rd of November-ish. I'm kind of busy but I think I'll be able to get it down, since I'm almost done already.


	4. Thursday

**The Monk Cracks Down  
Chapter Four**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gravitation. This includes it's characters, plot ideas, et cetera. I am not making any money off of this fic nor to I take credit for the work of Gravitation so please do not sue.  
WARNING: This fic contains shounen-ai (quite obviously), also known as male x male or boy loving boy.  
RATING: This fic is rated K+ unless otherwise indicated.  
CHAPTERS: This is chapter three of five.  
NOTES: Each chapter represents a day gone by, in case you didn't realize that.  
PAIRINGS: This is a Yuki x Shuichi fic and it will focus on no other pairings.

* * *

**The Perfect Wedding  
Thursday**

The Streets

Shuichi looked at his watch. It was two o'clock in the morning on Thursday and he had just got done hanging out at Hiro's house. He sighed, he knew he should go home and get some sleep, but he wasn't tired and Maiko would yell at him if he went home because he would no doubt wake her up.

So Shuichi walked along, not really knowing for certain where he was going. It was then that he realized he didn't have many friends. With Hiro and Maiko sleeping he didn't know whom else to bug. Constantly thinking about his career in music he had shrugged off any form of a social life he might have had. He was starting to regret it.

Then the thought suddenly hit him. He could go to Yuki's house. Hiro had said the blonde stayed up all night anyway, so what was wrong with him simply proving the theory?

Yuki's Apartment

"Yeah?" Tatsuha asked, answering the door to the entrance of his brother's apartment, "Don't you have school tomorrow? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if Yuki was sleeping or writing his book," Shuichi said, beaming at the great excuse he had made up to come over.

Tatsuha lightly shook his head at the stupidity that was Shuichi Shindou. It wasn't by any means a good excuse. "He's not doing either," Yuki's brother replied, "He's been forced to visit Father, and I'm certain that's not a good thing."

"What?" asked Shuichi, showing his concern, "How?"

"By gun point," Tatsuha said, loading up an empty suitcase with beer, cigarettes, and some lighters, "He sent me to get his stuff."

"Tatsuha…uh…" Shuichi tried to explain, "That's just beer and cigarettes."

"Yeah," Tatsuha agreed, "He's going to need these things a lot if he's supposed to be staying at the house."

"He's supposed to stay there?" Shuichi asked, dreading the answer, "So I won't get to see him again?"

Tatsuha swept his hair back with his hand, "Look Kid, Eiri doesn't like Japan to begin with, he's had some bad experiences here."

"So he's going back to America?" Shuichi asked, almost certain the answer was 'yes'.

"He won't tell me, though I doubt it," Tatsuha answered, "He's had a pretty traumatic time in America too, so it can be guessed he won't go back there."

"So where's he going to go?" Shuichi asked, fearing a Yuki millions of miles away.

Tatsuha sighed, "Look Kid, you're wasting time. Do you want me to take you to Yuki?"

"You would really do that?" Shuichi asked, "Why?"

Tatsuha smirked, "I have a strong assumption he's going to need you more than cigarettes and beer combined, that why. So are you coming with me or not?"

"Of course I'm coming," Shuichi answered like it was the dumbest question in the world, "Why wouldn't I want to go and see Yuki?"

"I thought since you had school..." Tatsuha started to say before remembering the Yuki had told him Shuichi was a D- student, "Never mind. I guess that was just me being stupid.

Yuki's Childhood Home In Kyoto

Yuki stood in front of a mirror, running his hand through his now shortened, black hair and cringed. He looked Japanese, just what his father wanted, but to the now black haired man it was pure torture. He had to leave this country and soon.

"Oh Yuki!" the gunman known as K sang, coming into the bathroom to find Yuki giving a sickening look towards the mirror.

"What?" Yuki asked, clearly showing more attention to the mirror's image of himself than the person threatening his life.

K prodded the man with his gun, as if to remind Yuki he still had the power to take his life away. "The moment is almost here," he said, "Are you ready to meet your wife?"

"I don't suppose saying 'no' will help me any," Yuki muttered, walking out of the bathroom ahead of K. "So just where is she?" he asked, scanning over the many doors of rooms she could be in.

"Nope, nope, and nope, you naughty bastard you," K scolded with a stupid smile on his face. He loved being in control of the normally uncontrollable writer. "You don't get to see her until she walks down the aisle."

Yuki rolled his eyes, this was turning into a way too traditional wedding. "I didn't know my father was into shot gun weddings," Yuki said instead of complaining about getting a wife he didn't know.

"Well, that's not very surprising," Yuki's father said, walking into the room, "You're never home to know anything about me."

"And just whose fault is that?" Yuki asked, "You're the one who drove me from Japan in the first place."

"I did no such thing," his father said, "You have a responsibility, Eiri. Why don't you want to follow in my footsteps?"

"Why the hell do you want me to be a monk?" Yuki asked, "Follow in your footsteps? I'd rather die."

"I can rearrange that, Sir," K interrupted, pointing one of his many guns towards Yuki's head.

"I don't think we have to go that far," the monk suggested, "As long as my dear son does what he's told, anyway."

Yuki simply rolled his eyes at the dramatic sentence his father had tried to say and went back into his room…to prepare for his wedding day.

The Wedding 1

"I do," the woman said, thus ending the ceremony.

Yuki mentally cringed; all his hopes had been on her saying 'no' and dashing off. He had purposefully been glaring at her the whole time, hoping to scare her off, but, it seemed, to no avail.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife," the monk said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Yuki hesitated; if he didn't want to go through with this wedding then this was his last chance. His thoughts were quickly diminished when he felt his head throb has the gun pointing at him was pushed farther into the back of it. It seemed to say, 'do it or die'.

Yuki sighed a little, trying to accept his unfortunate fate. He lifted up his new wife's veil and looked upon her face for the first time. He froze.

K leaned in and whispered into his ear, "You kiss her or I'm pulling the trigger. Those were my orders."

Yuki said nothing in reply. He just shut his eyes as tight as they would go and pulled in his wife for a kiss. …well, husband rather.

Yuki pulled out of the kiss, slightly smiling for the first time in quite awhile. "The school's not going to like this one bit, Shuichi," he said, "I'm almost positive they frown upon the marriages of students to teachers."

The man opposite Yuki completely took off his veil to reveal pink hair. "I thought you weren't working there anymore," he said, licking his lips to taste Yuki more.

"You make a really ugly bride," Yuki replied, changing the subject.

"Like you could do any better," Shuichi challenged.

"It would have been helpful to tell me you were planning on doing this," Yuki said, changing the subject once more, "At the very least I could have enjoyed the thought of my father forcing me to marry a guy."

While this conversation went on Yuki's family just stared at the couple, realization slowly dawning on them. Yuki had just had a shotgun wedding and his wife was actually a high school male who was one of his students. That was something they might have been able to except with the help of a large amount of time. What they had a harder time accepting was the fact that their Eiri had a small smile on his face and he looked…_happy_.

"I…I did not approve of this!" the monk shouted, clearly outraged at the turn of events.

"I'm sorry," Yuki said, eyes downcast, "I just can't help the fact that I'm in love."

Shuichi stared at his teacher in disbelief until he saw some of his face. Yuki had a smirk on his lips and his eyes were dancing, He was just trying to piss his father off even more.

"We are to reverse this immediately," the monk demanded.

"And just how would that look?" Tohma interrupted, ready to defend Yuki as soon as he had seen he was happy with the outcome, "People would disregard you as a monk if they find out your eldest son wed someone and divorced them only minutes later."

"You're right," the monk replied, "The marriage stands for now." Then he turned to Yuki, "But if I hear about you screwing around with other women now that you have a wi-husband you're in trouble."

"That's okay," Yuki replied, pulling Shuichi into a passionate kiss before continuing, "Shuichi's enough to screw for now."

The monk didn't say another word. He was in too much shock to even think straight. He just couldn't process his son being gay.

Principal's Office

"Needless to say I'm more than a little surprised by the events that have taken place today," Principal Vicine told the two men that sat in front of her. "I have every right to expel Shuichi, I hope you realize that," she continued.

"It was all very sudden," Yuki said, putting on a fake sad face, "I'm deeply sorry for any inconvenience that you may have gotten from this."

"Yes well, fortunately for you I have a kind heart," the principal replied, "I have decided that Shuichi can finish up his high school career as long as you continue to teach here during that time."

"Do you realize that you're asking me to teach my own husband?" Yuki asked, trying to get out of it by some miracle.

"I do," Principal Vicine answered, "but you knew the consciences of your actions and you will now have to live with them. I expect you to treat Shuichi-San as you would any other student. If you fail to do this and students notice the favoritism you'll be fired, which will then cause Shuichi-San to be expelled. Do you have a deal, Yuki-Sensei?"

"It doesn't sound like I have much of a choice in the matter," Yuki complained.

"You have to do this Yuki," Shuichi begged, "If you don't then you'll have a husband without a diploma from high school."

"Like that bothers me, you nitwit," Yuki replied, rolling his eyes, "but if you want to finish high school then I'll do it. How can I say 'no' to any attempt to make you smarter?"

"Good," the principal answered, "I'm glad we've got everything cleared up now. Well, you two should be going, you've already missed two of your classes. Go, go…Shoo, shoo."

Memorial Service for Miss Parks

"You got married?" Hiro whispered through the recitations of Miss Parks' life on earth.

"Yeah," Shuichi admitted, "I couldn't let him marry just anybody you know?"

"I know, but Shuichi," Hiro argued, "Do you even like him like that?"

"I actually do," Shuichi answered, "I couldn't tell you when I started to realize it though. Love's a strange thing, huh?"

"You're a strange thing, Shuichi," Hiro shot back, "You're so strange everything you touch becomes as strange as you are."

"Don't be mean," Shuichi ordered, "I'm facing a crisis. Yuki was forced into this and even though I think he likes it more than marrying some old traditional girl his father picked out I'm not sure if he likes me like I like him, you know?"

"You could always just ask him," Hiro suggested, "It'd be the easiest way to get the information out of him."

"But how can I tell for sure if he means it then?" Shuichi replied, "Hiro, what if he's only going to stay with me because that's what I want to do?"

"Then that would mean he cares about you," Hiro said, "Which is pretty close to love, so you'd be on the right track."

"That's true, I guess," Shuichi mused, quieting for the moment.

"So how was the wedding?" Hiro asked, bored of the silence from the other boy and stil feeling stunned at the fact that his best friend had gotten married.

"It was so excellent," Shuichi burst out in barely a whisper. "You know how every girl always talk about that perfect wedding they want?" he asked more softly, "I had that perfect wedding, just because Yuki was the one I was marrying."

Hiro rolled his eyes while a smile crept onto his face; his friend was so lame sometimes.

* * *

1 I did a Christian wedding just because I needed the bride to be in a veil so Yuki couldn't recognize him. I was going to try to do a Buddhist wedding, but I changed things around last minute so sorry to those of you who were expecting a Buddhist wedding.

* * *

I updated a little early just because I was happy at the amount of reviews my last chapter brought in. Plus, I had some more time on my hands than I previously thought I would so...surprise! 

The next (and last) chapter should be here by Sunday (the 5th) probably sometime late. I have to warn you that the last chapter is most likely going to be alot shorter than all my other ones in this story (though I am going to try to make it longer than planned). I'm thinking it'll be 1000 words, if even that. I might add on to it though, just because I feel as if the very last chapter should be the best chapter and as it is, the outline for it isn't up to the expectations I have for myself. Anyway, so it'll be up sometime late Sunday.


	5. Friday

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gravitation. This includes it's characters, plot ideas, et cetera. I am not making any money off of this fic nor to I take credit for the work of Gravitation so please do not sue.  
WARNING: This fic contains shounen-ai (quite obviously), also known as male x male or boy loving boy.  
RATING: This fic is rated K+ unless otherwise indicated.  
CHAPTERS: This is chapter five of five. (LAST CHAPTER!)  
NOTES: Each chapter represents a day gone by, in case you didn't realize that.  
PAIRINGS: This is a Yuki x Shuichi fic and it will focus on no other pairings.

* * *

**Here's The Love  
Friday **

Yuki's Apartment 

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked, looking at the bedroom clock. It was three in the morning and Yuki wasn't in the bed next to the pink haired boy.

Shuichi rose from the bed, found a robe of Yuki's he could tie around his boxer-clad body, and walked into the living room.

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked again when he heard the typing of keys coming from inside a closed door.

"Yuki?" he asked a third time, slowly opening the door to peer inside at the typist within.

"What are you still doing up?" they both asked each at the same time.

"Typing," Yuki answered crisply, "And you?"

"I-I noticed you weren't in bed," Shuichi answered, looking at the ground.

"I have a deadline due," Yuki answered, appearing as if he didn't notice Shuichi's rejected look.

"D-do you regret the fact that I married you?" Shuichi asked, voicing his concerns.

"Better than some stupid, idiotic girl," Yuki replied, thinking it would be enough of a response to calm the other.

"No I mean," Shuichi said, "if you didn't have to marry anyone would you still have married me?"

"Are you saying you want a divorce?" Yuki asked, "Is this awkward for you?"

"No," Shuichi responded, "That's not what I'm trying to get at. What I mean to ask is did you just marry me as a way out or do you…do you really like me like that?"

Yuki pushed his hair away from his face, scratching his head with his hand. He was much too tired to talk about this sort of thing.

"Because I mean," Shuichi continued farther, "I do like you like that and I don't think you do."

"Come here Shuichi," Yuki demanded, holding out both his arms for his husband as a motion to sit on his lap.

When Shuichi was within reaching distance Yuki took the boy and pulled him into his lap. Then he started to peel of the robe while biting the other's neck.

"I like you," Yuki assured the boy between his bites, "And here's proof."

Bedroom 

"Don't you have school today?" Yuki asked, looking at the clock on the nightstand.

"If I do then you do too," Shuichi answered, snuggling up closer to his teacher. "What time is it?"

"It's five til seven," Yuki answered, throwing his arm around the other man.

Shuichi had gone to bed with his husband about an hour ago, but they hadn't really slept. (A/N: cough cough)

"We've got time," Shuichi shrugged, closing his eyes, "I need sleep."

"And whose fault is that?" Yuki asked with mock irritation, "Move, I'm getting up to take a shower."

Shuichi groaned, "Don't get up, you're so comfortable. We have plenty of time if we just take a shower together."

Yuki sighed, but saw no point in arguing. He didn't see anything wrong with seeing Shuichi naked for a while longer...not that he would ever admit it out loud.

"Oh, Yuki?" Shuichi said, breaking the silence that was comfortably filling the room.

"What Twerp?" Yuki asked harshly yet affectionately.

"We have a gig tonight. We're backing ASK at the Ritz. Will you come and see us perform?" Shuichi asked.

"You just want to prove that your lyrics don't suck as much as I think they do," Yuki guessed.

"That's not true," Shuichi denied, "I just want you there for your moral support."

"And I can't do that just sitting at home?" Yuki asked, burying his head in his husband's hair.

"Of course not. I want to be able to see you," Shuichi insisted.

"You aren't going to be able to pick me out of the thousands of people that are bound to be there," Yuki reasoned.

"I will so!" Shuichi argued, "I would know your face anywhere Yuki. I've got 'Yuki senses'!"

"Tone down the creepiness, Brat," Yuki ordered, "It's too early for all of that."

"Sorry Yuki," Shuichi apologized, immediately trying to stay quiet.

"Come on, we've wasted enough time in bed. Let's go take a shower," Yuki suggested.

"Is that a 'yes' or 'no' on coming to the concert?" Shuichi asked.

Yuki rolled his eyes, "I'll come, Brat. I promise, okay? Now get off of me."

School Parking Lot

"Did you decide not to graduate?" Yuki asked when he stepped out of his car into the school parking lot and his husband stayed motionless in the passenger seat. "What's wrong?" Yuki asked, knowing for a fact that something was bothering the pink haired boy.

"I don't think I can do this," Shuichi answered, shaking his head slowly while he dazed out. "No, I can't. I can't do this," he repeated, shaking his head again after a brief pause.

"Do what? You don't think you can go to school? Why the hell not?" Yuki asked in irritation, opening the passenger side door and leaning into Shuichi.

"I can't...I can't be taught by you without treating you like my husband," Shuichi explained. "How am I supposed to treat you before everything started?"

"You weren't ask to keep it a secret," Yuki argued, "You don't have to pretend, just do what comes naturally. I don't want you to be just one of my students now anyway, even in the classroom."

"You really mean that?" Shuichi asked his lover skeptically. "I don't really believe you completely," he admitted.

"It's the truth," Yuki declared leaning down farther into his husband and kissing his lips. As he deepened the kiss with the musician he unbuckled the belt and picked him up bridal-style, carrying him off into the school.

Obviously Shuichi knew where he was going, he just suddenly found himself not really caring about anything other than the more than amazing kiss he was receiving.

Math Class

Shuichi sat in his seat in math class in complete silence (for once). He was too busy thinking about his next class (Literature) and whether Yuki would act as he said he would (totally natural) and whether Yuki really wanted Shuichi to be truthful about their marriage (and the entire relationship in general).

"What's wrong?" Hiro asked, leaning back in his seat to better hear his friend, who sat directly behind him.

"Nothing really," Shuichi replied, shrugging and smiling so as not to worry his best friend and guitarist.

"It's definitely something," Hiro argued, leaning back even farther in his seat. "You've been quiet in math class," Hiro elaborated, "You're always screaming either about the teacher or about the homework. You've neglected to do either of the two. What else am I meant to conclude?"

Shuichi sighed; silently cursing inside his head at the easy way Hiro could read him. "I'm just confused as to what to do when I see Yuki next class," Shuichi admitted, "Like, how I should act and stuff."

"Just act like you want to," Hiro said with an obvious air about his words. "The school already knows, right? No one's going to get mad at either of you except maybe some fan girls," he explained.

"But how will he react? Will he just shove me back or will he kiss me back when I kiss him until we're making out in his class?" Shuichi asked, bringing his head into his hands. "Neither of those options seem appealing to me."

"That's because you're going to extremes about what might happen," Hiro reasoned, flicking the side the pink haired boy's head with his forefinger.

Literature Class

Yuki sat in his cushioned chair with his knees propped up on the desk and watched his third period class leave the room while whispering to each other. They were obviously trying to make sure their blonde haired teacher didn't hear them. They weren't doing a very good job.

"Married? I can't believe that," said one of the students walking by his desk. This one was actually whispering.

"I wanted to marry Yuki-Sensei!" squealed a girl in the back of the class. Like most of the other students she neglected to subdue her voice.

Yuki rolled his eyes at the annoying children in the room. Were his students really that stupid? Why did they care so much anyway? There was no way he was interested in dating brats. The only reason he married Shuichi in the first place was because he had been tricked into it. ...Not that he regretted it, oh no, quite the opposite. It was just that he had never looked at any of his students in that particular light before. If Shuichi had simply asked him on a date then he would have declined without a second thought. Marriage was different though. Marriage was permanent. Once Yuki decided he was stuck with the boy he decided to make the most of the situation. A girl as a wife would have been a lot better, there's no doubt about that, but when he looked at his new husband he wasn't disappointed.

When Yuki forced himself out of his thoughts he looked around the room to still see his third period standing around while his fourth period class was trying to get in.

"Anyone whose in third period and doesn't want a week worth of detentions better leave my classroom," Yuki called out to his entire room with an indifferent voice.

Immediately his threat was answered with the sound of scraping books and scrambling feet. Now his fourth period class could finally sit in their appropriate seats.

"Sensei," asked an anonymous girl that had come up to his desk, "is it really true that Shindou-san is married to you?"

"And where did you hear that ridiculous story from?" Yuki asked with irritation. "Why the hell would I marry Shindou-san?" he asked louder so that the entire class could hear him. He was tired of everyone asking him that. Why didn't they just ask their classmate, Shuichi instead of their teacher, Yuki?

"Oh, uh, nowhere important," the girl answered as she turned away and took her seat.

As Yuki was enjoying the fearful look on his student's face Hiro came in dragging Shuichi. Yuki smirked, his new husband was clearly afraid of what Yuki's reaction to him in class might be.

"Shuichi, come up here," Yuki announced to the whole class. Everyone turned to look at Shuichi and hushed whispers were immediately heard throughout the room.

Shuichi had heard his husband's declaration out in the hall and he was more than a little disappointed. If Yuki wanted to keep it a secret though, he would follow suit. "Yes Sensei?" he asked, coming up to his husband's desk without the help of Hiro.

Seeing that Shuichi had stopped at the edge of his desk and wasn't coming any closer Yuki dropped his legs and stood up. He walked over so that he wasn't even a foot away from Shuichi and cupped the pink haired boy's face with his hand.

"How many people have asked you if we were married?" Yuki asked the boy.

Shuichi was, to say the least, confused. What was Yuki doing? Was he going to announce a divorce in front of the entire class? It was Shuichi's fault they were married so perhaps his humiliation was punishment. "Uh, a lot," Shuichi answered.

"Good, that makes me feel a little better then," Yuki replied. "And do you have any reason as to why I would want to marry _you_ of all people?" he asked his student harshly.

Shuichi looked down at the ground as tears came into his eyes. This was it; Yuki was breaking up with him. "No Sensei," he answered quietly.

"Really?" Yuki asked, his voice softening. "But I'm sure I told you last night, didn't I?"

"What?" Shuichi asked, facing his lover once more. His confusion was growing. What was Yuki doing?

"I told you last night," Yuki repeated, "I'm sure I did."

"Last night?" Shuichi asked, still not sure how Yuki wanted him to act. "I don't know what you're talking about," he denied.

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Of course you do," he insisted, "You came into my office in the middle of the night to complain I wasn't in bed. When I was proving why I married you I'm pretty sure I told you too. Maybe you didn't hear it over your moans?"

Shuichi immediately blushed, but he still didn't know what Yuki was trying to do. He really didn't know what Yuki was talking about though. Maybe he really didn't hear it over his screams of pleasure. "I-I don't think I heard you," Shuichi answered, blushing even more.

Yuki gave him a sincere smile and leaned down to give his lover a small kiss on the lips. "It's because you're so cute," Yuki explained, his smile still in place. "And it's because I love you," he added.

Shuichi widened his eyes, not accepted that what Yuki said was really what Yuki said. It couldn't be. Yuki was so closed off. He wouldn't announce that to the entire class.

"Now go back to your seat," Yuki commanded, his voice harsh again. "I think we've wasted enough time," he explained, kissing his student one more time before giving him a push in the direction of his seat. "Now who wants to explain what happened in the book you were all supposed to finish last night?" he asked, changing the topic back to school.

"See? It wasn't that bad," Hiro whispered to his best friend as Shuichi sat down.

Shuichi just nodded his head in agreement, sporting the largest smile his lips could handle.

**The End **

* * *

Whoa, check out how long this was. I decided to add on to it…a lot.  
I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please, feel free to tell me if you didn't. I promise not to get angry, hurt, offended, et cetera.

Anyway, just to stop people from complaining that I left Shuichi's concert out:  
Nothing special was going to happen there, so I left it out. I didn't think hearing just about Shuichi singing would have excited you and I didn't know how to give it a good ending after that.  
Why add the concert then?  
Simply to show you that Yuki is now included in his husband's life (outside of school instead of just during school).

Now, after proving to my audience that I think very hard about everything I write, I expect you to REVIEW.

This is going to be my last Gravitation fic for a while (sorry), I'm moving on to some other anime. It's going to be pretty random for a while I think, so look out for me if you're touring any anime/manga fanfiction. I would greatly appreciate any more support or criticism you could offer me.


End file.
